Tangled: Holly and Poppy's story
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Holly and Poppy are twin daughters of Rapunzel. Holly will soon take her mother's place as queen of the kingdom. For now, she is happy to just be with Poppy. But someone breaks into the castle, stealing one of the twins. Separated at birth, will the girls ever be united? With the help of newfound friends, they set off on separate adventures to find something they know is missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm really not sure if this is really a tangled/eah crossover, but it's a version of tangled so why not! I hope you enjoy it, it was a lot of fun! Just a warning, not everything will happen exactly like in the movie, but I'm going to try to stick to the storyline for the most part. ONWARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone who appears in this story, except my OC who you shall meet later!**

 **…**

Two baby girls lay sleeping side by side in their cribs. One pink, and one purple. Both girls had auburn hair, tiny noses, and perfectly curled eyelashes. A beam of light from the moon fell across the two sleeping girls. A figure in a dark cloak slipped in through the window, singing softly.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fate's' design..."_

Both of the girl's hair began to glow, starting at the top of their heads and down to the tips of their hair. The dark figure took out a pair of shears, slowly reaching forward for the infant in the pink crib. Reaching behind her ear, she continued to sing.

 _"Save what has be-"_ the figure gasped as the infant's hair in her hand faded to its original color, and the where the hair had been cut curled wildly behind her ear. The figure scowled, tucking the shears back into her cloak.

Voices sounded, letting out cries of alarm. The figure snatched up one of the baby girls, holding her close to her body and leaping out the window in a swirl of black.

…

Queen Rapunzel and her husband Eugene burst into the room, followed by several guards. Rapunzel rushed to the cribs, then let out a startled scream.

"My child! My baby is gone!" she picked up the remaining child, holding her close to her chest and turning to face Eugene. "Where is Poppy? What happened?"

Eugene hugged his wife and remaining daughter. "Calm down, it's all going to be ok. We still have Holly, and we'll search the kingdom until we find Poppy." he turned to the guards. "Tell everyone you know, Princess Poppy is missing. Look everywhere. We need to find our daughter!"

Holly had started to cry. She didn't understand what had happened, but she felt a part of her was missing, and she wanted it back.

Rapunzel hugged her daughter tightly.

"Don't worry Holly," she said softly. "We'll get Poppy back."

 _Fifteen years later_

Poppy crept along her tower walls, looking up into the rafters. Had then a flick of a tail she'd just seen? Smiling slyly, she grabbed her hair, and lassoed it around the rafter.

She climbed up, sitting on the rafter behind her pet monkey, Barber. She reached out one hand, poking his back. He shrieked, jumping and spinning around to face her. Poppy laughed.

"Got you! You wanna go again?"

Barber scowled at her, plopping down and crossing his arms. Poppy rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. What do you want to do?"

Barber's face lit up, and he ran to the window, swinging outside and balancing on the ledge. He looked back at her pleadingly. Poppy shook her head.

"Yea, no. I like it in here. It's peaceful, don't you think?"

Barber stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms again. Poppy laughed.

"Oh come on Barber, it's not that bad in here."

Poppy slid back into her room, landing on her feet.

 _"Seven AM, the usual morning lineup."_

Poppy began sweeping the floor.

 _"Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean!"_

She began the rest of her chores.

 _"Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up, sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15!"_

Poppy set down the broom, then looked over at the clock, leaning on the broom with exhaustion. Setting the broom down, she picked up a book, then two more.

 _"And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three!"_

Poppy picked up her paintbrush and paints, turning to her wall of paintings that were full of different kinds of hairstyles.

 _"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!"_

Poppy spun from room to room, picking up object after object.

 _"I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically,"_ Poppy looked at the window longingly. _"Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

 _"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking."_ Poppy shoved the plate of cookies toward Barber. While he ate them eagerly, Poppy strode around the tower, practicing the skills she had acquired over her fifteen years of being in the tower.

 _"Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess! Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making."_

Poppy stretched her arms over her head, then grabbed her pencil and sketchbook, climbing onto the rafters.

 _"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

 _Sew a dress!"_

Poppy sang, sewing a small dress for Barber. After she was finished, she picked up the books she'd read only half an hour earlier.

 _"And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare!"_ she then picked up her paintbrush yet again.

 _"I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere!"_ Poppy grabbed a brush.

 _"And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair!_

 _Stuck in the same place I've always been."_

Poppy started to spin around.

 _"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin' and wonderin'! When will my life begin?"_

Poppy turned to stare out the window, leaning out with her chin in her hands.

 _"And tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday, each year,"_ Poppy said, thinking of the purple and pink lanterns the lit up the sky on her birthday, July nineteenth.

 _What is it like, out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Mother might just, let me go…"_

Poppy trailed off, turning to stare at the painting of her in her tower, staring up at the lanterns. She couldn't figure out what, but something seemed to be missing on the other half of the painting…

…

Sparrow slid down from the castle wall, landing on the ground and ran to the edge of the building where his teammates, Connor and Travis, were already standing. Connor turned to face Sparrow.

"You ready, Hood?"

"You bet," he said eagerly.

"Good." Travis slipped a rope around Sparrow's waste, then tightened it. He and connor grabbed the rope tightly.

"What are you waiting for? Get down there and get the princess's crown."

Sparrow saluted them. "Will do!" he jumped down the panel in the roof, and felt the rope pull taught before he descended slowly. He was directly over the crown meant for the missing princess, when one of the guards sneezed. Sparrow winced in sympathy, and called out,

"Ugh. Hay fever?"

The guard turned and smiled at him. "Yea, it's the worst." Sparrow grabbed the crown, putting it in his bag. Then he yanked on the rope. He was pulled up and had gotten almost to the ceiling when the guard gasped and yelled out.

"Hey! HEY! STOP!"

"Oops," Sparrow whispered. Connor grabbed him by the arm, yanking him out of the hole.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"It doesn't matter," Travis yelled. "Run!" the three boys took off, running across the roof and jumping onto the ground. They ran, coming to a wall with several small holes and ledges in it. Sparrow turned to Connor and Travis.

"Ok. give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." the brothers looked at each other, then travis held out his hand.

"Give us the crown." Sparrow gaped at them.

"Seriously? After everything we've been through together, you don't trust me?!" the boys just stared at him. "Ouch." sparrow dropped the bag in travis's hand, and Travis grabbed him by the waste, shoving him half way up the wall. Sparrow climbed his way up the rest, and looked down at Connor and Travis. They looked up at him.

"What are you waiting for? Help us up, Hood." Sparrow smirked at them.

"Sorry boys, but my hands are full!" he said, waving the bag and then running away. He heard yelling behind him, but didn't look back.

…

 _The two sisters were reunited after fifteen years, and they lived happily ever after._

Holly set down her pencil, sighing. "If only this was true," she said sadly. She had never met her twin, as she had been taken when both girls were very young, but Holly dreamed of one day being reunited with her sister.

Holly slid off her wall, walking through the streets of her kingdom. Lost in thought, she barely heard the excited whispering as she walked past. A voice cut through Holly's cloud of thoughts, yelling,

"Princess! Look out!"

Holly turned her head to try to find the source of the voice, and crashed right into somebody in front of her. Her notebook dropped to the ground, and she knelt down to grab it at the same time as the mysterious person did, and they met each other's eyes. The person was a teenage boy about Holly's age, with black hair and a scarf tied around his neck.

"Hello," Holly said, grabbing her notebook and clutching it to her chest. "Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." the boy smiled, and Holly noticed he was clutching a notebook as well.

"It's ok, this happens to me almost every day. Lost in your thoughts?" Holly nodded, then looked at his notebook.

"What's in there?"

"Oh, this? Just drawings," the boy said shrugging. "I'm kind of into art." he looked at her notebook. "What's in there?"

"Stories," Holly replied. "I like to write."

The boy grinned, then said jokingly, "Hey, you're a writer and I'm an artist. Maybe we can work together to write a book!"

Holly smiled. "That would be fun. Oh! I'm Holly, by the way."

"Jack," the boy said. "What are your stories about? Maybe I could make some pictures for them."

Holly looked down at her notebook. "I don't think you can," she said quietly. "They're all about me reuniting with my twin sister, and I don't even know what she looks like. I know we're twins, but what if she keeps her hair short instead of long, like mine? What if her clothes style is different? I can't make a picture of her without knowing any of that."

Jack looked confused. "What happened to your sister?"

Holly sighed. "When we were both really little, someone broke into the castle. They were after our magic hair."

Jack opened his mouth, and Holly held up her hand. "Our hair glows when a certain song is sang, and it can heal any injuries. But I don't really use it much, since most injuries aren't fatal."

Jack smiled and nodded. "That makes sense." he rolled his hand. "Sorry I interrupted. Keep going."

"The person tried me first. She sang a song, and our hair- mine and my sisters- started to glow. The person picked up a lock of my hair behind my ear, and cut it. Immediately, the piece they cut stopped glowing, and lost all it's magic. Where they cut, just behind my ear, the hair that was left behind went wild. It curled itself around my ear and stayed there." Holly smiled ruefully. "It's the only part of me that's really wild."

"The guards started to yell, and the person grabbed Poppy and fled. I was young, but even at that age I could tell something that was important to me had been taken. I cried for almost an hour before finally falling asleep. Ever since I was old enough to remember that awful night, I started writing stories about reuniting with my sister again."

"Wow," Jack breathed. "That is incredible! But-" he patted Holly's shoulder, looking sympathetic. "That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Holly tried to smile. "I'm sure I'll find her one day." Jack's eyes got a sudden gleam in them.

"Why not today?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Someone must have seen something, right? A Lot of people would notice a dark figure carrying a crying baby girl through the town. Someone has to know where they went!"

Holly gasped. "Your right! I should have thought of that sooner!"

Jack grinned. "Come on, let's go ask around town for anyone who might have seen anything. We'll find your sister, and when your whole family is reunited, you and I can write a story about it!"

Holly clapped her hands. "Jack, that's brilliant! Come on, let's go!" Holly felt much better now that she had a plan to find her twin.

The two teens rushed off in search of anyone who knew anything about what had happened fifteen years ago…

…

 **So! That went better than expected. Yes, Holly and Poppy of the magic hair too. It wouldn't be tangled without it! All will be explained in The End ;) By the way, I did use Connor and Travis Stoll from Percy Jackson. But try to imagine them bigger and stronger. Besides that, whatever image you form in your head for them is ok by me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This chapter's pretty gosh darn long, so feel free to skip the song part :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters who appear in ever after high or tangled**

…

Poppy's POV

"I'm finally going to do it, Barber!" Poppy said, barely containing her excitement. "I'm going to ask mother if we can go see the floating lights!" Barber smiled at her proudly, and a voice floated up to the tower window.

"Poppy, darling! Let down your hair!"

Poppy gasped, then squealed. "It's her!" Barber gave Poppy a salute, and she giggled.

"Go hide, Barber! Don't let her see you!" she told him. Barber chattered, then jumped up into the rafters to hide.

"Poppy?" mother's voice called again. "Come on darling, I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming mother!" Poppy called happily. She ran to the window, looping her hair through the hook and dropping it out the window. When she felt a slight tug, Poppy carefully pulled her hair up, hand over hand until her mother was sitting in the window. She looked at Poppy, her face filled with concern.

"Poppy, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am," Poppy chirped. Her mother looked at her curiously.

"Well then why did it take so long to drop down your hair?"

"Just spacing off," Poppy said. "Thinking about new designs and things." her mother laughed, patting her on the head.

"Of course, I should have known!" she brushed past Poppy, striding into the living room.

"Mother?" Poppy asked hesitatingly. She glanced up at the rafters, where Barber gave her a thumbs up.

"What is it, Poppy?" her mother asked.

"Well, i was just wondering, I mean, hoping, that maybe-"

"Poppy darling, can you sing to me please? That climb tired me out," her mother interrupted, smiling at her daughter.

"Oh," Poppy said. "Yes, yes of course!" she ran around the room, grabbing a chair and placing it by a fire, then grabbed a brush and a stool. She put the stool by the fire, and handed the brush to her mother, waiting for her to sit in the chair. When she did, Poppy closed her eyes and started singing quickly, hoping to ask her mother about the lanterns before she got distracted.

" _Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the fate's' design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine!"_

While poppy was singing, she heard her mother frantically calling out, "wait! Wait! Poppy, slow down!"

When she had finished, Poppy opened her eyes to find her mother looking at her sternly.

"Poppy-" she began. Poppy interrupted her.

"So mother, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is my birthday!" Poppy waved her hands in the air. "Surprise!"

Her mother laughed. "Oh, that's what this is about! Why didn't you just say so, darling?" Poppy smiled and shrugged, then said,

"Mother, I actually have an idea for what I want."

"What's that?"

"Well… I… um…"

"Oh come on Poppy, spit it out! You know i hate it when you stutter!"

"I want to see the floating lights!" Poppy blurted out. Her mother laughed, then asked.

"What?"

"The floating lights," Poppy repeated. "They're pink and purple, and they appear everyday on my birthday. _Only_ on my birthday. I can't help thinking… they're meant for me, and… someone else. But I don't know who." Poppy looked up at her mother pleadingly. "Will you please take me to see them?"

Her mother sighed. "My darling Poppy, you know how dangerous it is out there!"

Poppy deflated slightly. "I know, but I really, really want to see them up close!"

"Oh darling, you know how much I love you, but it's to dangerous for you out there!"

"I can-" Poppy started to argue.

"Hush, darling," her mother said smiling. "Listen to me. After all, mother knows best!" she said, taking Poppy's hands in her own.

" _Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout,"_ she said, patting Poppy's head. Then she waved her hand up at the rafters.

" _You know why we stay up in this tower!"_

"I know, but-" Poppy began to protest.

" _That's right,"_ her mother interrupted. " _to keep you safe and sound."_ she said, hugging Poppy and stroking her hair lovingly. Then she pulled away and walked over to the window.

" _Guess, I always knew this day was coming,"_ she said sadly, closing the curtains. " _Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!_

" _Soon, but not yet."_

"But-" Poppy began. Her mother pressed a finger against her lips.

" _Shh! Trust me, pet. Mother, knows best!"_ she said, closing the last window and plunging the room into darkness. Poppy groped around on the ground, finding a candle and lighting it. Her mother's voice sounded behind her.

" _Mother knows best, listen to your mother! It's a scary world out there."_ Poppy turned, and the candle's light revealed her mother with her arms up like claws. Poppy yelped, jerking back. Her mother's form faded back into the shadows.

Something tugged on Poppy's hair. She pulled back, listening to her mother's voice carry on.

" _Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!"_ the thing holding Poppy's hair let go, and poppy fell backward, landing in a spot of light. Her mother caught her, then let her fall the two inches to the floor. Poppy spun around to look for her, but she was back in the shadows. She turned around as her voice continued, and scary shadows popped up in Poppy's little circle of light.

" _Ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksand! Cannibals and snakes, the plague!"_

Poppy gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" her mother's voice yelled.

Poppy blinked. "But-" the plague had ways to treat it now, didn't it? But her mother's voice carried on, and something shoved Poppy from behind, and she landed on the floor next to a painting in red.

" _Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth, and-"_ her mother came into the light, her hand across her head. " _Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!"_ terrified, Poppy curled up into a ball on the floor before her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

" _Mother's right here, mother will protect you!"_ Poppy through her arms around the figure before the cloak came off and she realized it was a mannequin. She spun around, seeing her mother coming down the stairs. She carried on, smiling at Poppy.

" _Darling, here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with mama! Mother, knows best!"_ she said, snuffing out the flames. Poppy tried to light more, but the kept going out when she walked away. Her mother's voice continued, sounding like it was coming from behind her.

" _Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy, on your own, you won't survive."_ Poppy turned again and saw her own reflection in a mirror. The mirror moved to her feet as her mother's voice sounded again.

" _Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy!"_ something grabbed poppy's hair, and she fell on her back. Her mother towered over her. Smiling, she rolled poppy into her own hair, saying,

" _Please, they'll eat you up alive!"_ she pulled poppy to her feet again, grabbing the end of her hair and pulling so Poppy spun around, dizzy.

" _Gullible, naive, positively grubby,"_ her mother appeared before her, holding her chin. " _Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague! Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just saying 'cause I love you,"_ she said, hugging her tightly before pulling away again.

" _Mother understands, mother's here to help you! All I have is one request!"_

A beam of light appeared, revealing Poppy's mother standing behind her with her arms open. Gratefully, Poppy ran into them, cherishing the feeling of the arms around her.

"Poppy?" her mother asked.

"Yes?" Poppy looked up at her, and was startled to find her mother looking at her sternly.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," she said. Poppy sighed, looking at her feet.

"Yes, mother." her mother smiled at her softly.

"I love you very much, Poppy."

"I love you more," Poppy said smiling again. Her mother kissed her forehead.

"I love you most," she said softly. Then she tapped Poppy's nose. "Don't forget it! You'll regret it. Mother knows best!" Poppy followed her mother to the window, threw out her hair. Her mother climbed down and called, "see you in a bit, my flower!"

"I'll be here," poppy said sadly, resting her head on the window sill.

…

Sparrow sprinted through the trees over moss covered paths, hearing the pounding of hooves from behind him, as well as shouting and neighing. Sparrow dodged the arrows fired at him, slipping around trees and between bushes.

The pounding of hooves lessened, and Sparrow glanced back, seeing only one rider chasing him now. He looked forward again, and saw a vine hanging from a tree. He smirked, putting on a burst of speed and leaping for the vine, using momentum to swing around the tree and knock the rider off his horse, so Sparrow could take his place.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Sparrow hood does it again!" the horse screeched to a halt, throwing Sparrow against his neck. It turned and glared at him, and Sparrow glared back. "Come on, fleabag, forward!" the horse stared at the bag on Sparrow's arm, and lunged forward. Sparrow yanked it back.

"Hey!" the horse lunged again and made contact, trying to pull it away from him. Sparrow pulled back, and the boy and horse went down the path spinning in circles, pulling back and forth on the bag until the horse lost it's grip and the bag went flying. It landed on a tree branch sprouting from a cliff.

Not wasting a second, Sparrow lunged for the tree, but the horse grabbed his foot and dragged him backward, then leapt over him. Sparrow and the horse fought each other to get to the bag as it slowly started to slip. Sparrow swung down from the branch and grabbed the bag, smirking at the horse as it glared at him. Then the tree cracked, and fell towards a large rock jutting out from the cliff, breaking the branch in two and separating sparrow and the horse.

Sparrow landed on the grass next to a huge rock. He saw the horse plummeting at the ground, and ducked behind it, holding his breath until he heard the horse trot by him, sniffing at the ground. He backed up, putting a hand on a wall of leaves. It gave way under his hand, and Sparrow realized it was a curtain of vines blocking the entrance to a tunnel. Sneaking a look at the horse, Sparrow ducked inside and pressed against one of the cave walls. The horse's shadow stood outside the tunnel before moving on. Sparrow let out a sigh of relief, then turned to follow the tunnel.

Emerging out the other side, Sparrow stopped and stared. At large tower stood in the center of the clearing. Sparrow heard a loud neigh from the horse, and ignoring his brain's warnings to be cautious, ran to the tower and started to climb up. When he got to the top, he hopped inside and slammed the windows closed. He panted, then turned to the bag, opening it and grinning down at the crown.

"Finally," he said. "Alone at-" something cracked sparrow over the head, cutting him off. He collapsed to the ground, seeing a blurry image of a person before everything went black.

…

"Ok, thank you for trying," Holly said politely before turning and walking across the street to meet Jack. he looked at her sympathetically.

"No luck?"

"No," Holly said sighing. "What about you?" she asked, expecting him to say the same. But his eyes were sparkling.

"Actually, I think I found someone who knows what happened."

"Really?!" Holly shrieked. She threw her arms around jack, then let go and beamed at him. "Who are they? _Where_ are they?"

"In this house right here," Jack told her, pointing at the house he had just come out of.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Holly grabbed Jack's hand and ran up the path, knocking on the door. It opened, revealing a smiling lady.

"Hello, your highness, please, come in," she said, beckoning the pair inside and closing the door behind them. "I'm Mrs. Knight. Please, sit down."

Jack and Holly sat down on the couch, and Holly looked up at Mrs. Knight pleadingly.

"Mrs. Knight, what do you know about my sister? Please tell me."

Mrs. Knight smiled at Holly. "On the night your sister was taken, I saw figure running through the streets from my window, heading for the woods. I didn't know Princess Poppy had been taken at that time, so I didn't think to tell anyone. When I learned what had happened the next morning, I went to one of the guards with my news, but they said I had probably just seen a shadow or an animal, or just a person traveling to the market." Mrs. Knight shrugged. "He didn't take me seriously. I'm sorry, princess."

Holly sighed. "No, it's alright. Thank you for your help. But I don't know what to do with that information," she said, looking at jack. "We can't wander through the woods looking for a girl gone missing fifteen years ago."

"Wait!" Mrs. Knight said suddenly. "I may have some information that could help you find your sister."

Holly looked at her eagerly. "Yes?"

"I heard a rumor- just a rumor- that there's a hidden tower in the woods, built by a group of people for a royal family. It was a place the kids or parents could go to think or relax, with a secret back entrance that only the family new about. I'm not sure if it's true, though."

"That's alright," Holly said eagerly. "We'll go search to see if we can find this tower, and if we find it, we can see if Poppy's there!" Holly hugged Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Knight hugged her back. Then she shoved her off gently.

"Enough of this. Go find your sister, darling. She's waiting for you," Mrs. Knight said smiling. Holly smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" together, she and jack ran for the woods.

…

 **Wow! That was long ^_^ yea, I copied the song over from somewhere, and yes, a lot of the phrases are the same as in the movie or extremely similar. I tried to change as much as I could, but I'm having fun with this! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**almost forgot this! i don't have anything to say except for the disclaim, so...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story, except for Jack :)**

 **...**

Poppy stared at the unconscious figure laying on the ground before her. He looked… like her. She tilted her head, slowly letting the frying pan drop to her side. Then the boy opened one eye. Poppy gasped, closing her eyes and smashing the frying pan on his head again. She opened one eye, then the other. She used the frying pan to poke the boy's shoulder, but he didn't move again.

 _Maybe I should move him? Just to be safe?_ Poppy thought. She looked around her room, trying to find a suitable place to keep the boy. Her eyes fell on her closet. _Perfect._ Poppy dragged the boy over to the closet, and after several unsuccessful attempts, got the boy into the closet with the door closed and a chair propped under it. She backed away, holding the frying pan out in front of her.

"Ok ok ok," she whispered. "I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person, in my closet." she glanced at herself in the mirror, and broke into a smile. "I've got a _person_ in my _closet_!" she said grinning. "So you think I can't handle myself out there, huh, mother?" she laughed, spinning the frying pan around her finger. "Well, tell that to my frying-" the frying pan hit Poppy in the side of her head. She groaned, rubbing her eye, and saw something glinting on the floor in the mirror's reflection. Turning around, she saw the bag the boy had dropped when she'd hit him. She walked over to it and picked it up, seeing tiny jewels and three big clear amethysts, if she was referring to her book on gems correctly. The object was pretty, but what was it?

Poppy put her arm through it and let it hang there, then looked at Barber. He shook his head, and poppy peered through the amethysts to look at him. He shook his head again. Poppy glanced at herself in the mirror, and after a moment of hesitation, placed the object on her head. Barber gaped at her as Poppy stared in the mirror. This felt surprisingly… right. Before she could ponder the feeling more, her mother's voice called to her.

"Poppy! Let down your hair!" Poppy gasped, yanking the thing off her head and grabbing the bag, dropping both in a nearby pot.

"Coming mother!" she said quickly, looping her hair over the hook and letting it fall.

"I've got a big surprise for you!" she sing songed, putting her foot on Poppy's hair.

"Uh, so do I!" Poppy called down as she began to hoist her mother up.

"Ooh, I'll bet my surprise is bigger!" her mother said happily.

"I seriously doubt it," Poppy whispered softly, glancing over at her closet. Her mother appeared in the window, and perched on the windowsill, grinning at Poppy.

"I brought back some chicken and vegetables. We're going to have chicken noodle soup for dinner, your favorite!" she spread her arms out, hopping of the windowsill. "Surprise!"

Poppy breathed in deeply. "Hey mother, there's something i need to tell you. I-"

"Oh poppy, you know I hate leaving when we've had a fight, even when I did nothing wrong," she said smiling and turning to the cutting board to unpack her basket.

"I wanted to ask about what you said earlier," Poppy said quickly, glancing at the closet.

"I hope you're not still talking about those lights," her mother said, her tone sounding disapproving.

"Um, yes, I'm getting there" Poppy said, backing towards the closet.

"Because I'd really thought we'd dropped the matter, Poppy," her mother said.

"No mother, I'm just saying, you think that i can't handle what's out there-"

"Oh darling, I know you can't handle what's out there," her mother interrupted. Poppy kept going.

"But if you'd look-" Poppy reached back for the closet handle.

"Poppy, we're done talking about this," her mother said with a tight smile.

"Just trust me, mother,"

"Poppy…"

"I know what I'm-"

"Poppy!"

"Oh come on," Poppy pleaded.

" _Enough of the lights, Poppy!"_ her mother snapped. "You are not leaving this tower! _Ever!"_ Poppy gasped, hurt, and slowly removed her hand from the closet. Her mother groaned, falling into a chair.

"Great," she said sighing. "Now _I'm_ the bad guy."

Poppy glanced at the closet, then the picture of the lights. Then she looked at her mother.

"I was just going to say that I know what I want for my birthday now," she said softly.

"Her mother looked at her. "And what is that?"

"Some- some new paint," Poppy whispered. "The paint from the shells you brought me once." her mother frowned.

"That's a very long trip, Poppy. Almost three days time."

Poppy looked at her feet. "I thought it was a better idea then the… lights," she said quietly. Her mother sighed, and smiling sadly, she got up and crossed the room the where Poppy was standing.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," poppy said, hugging her.

Poppy packed her mother a basket, then watched as she climbed down her hair and traveled across the grass to the tunnel, turning around at the mouth to wave. Poppy waved back, and kept waving till her mother was out of sight. Then she sprinted to the closet, removing the chair and hiding behind it, holding the frying pan at her side. she used her hair to open the door. The boy fell out, laying motionless on the floor. Poppy looked at him curiously. "Hmm."

Five minutes later, Poppy had the boy securely tied to the chair with her hair. She leapt into the rafters, watching barber attempt to wake the boy up.

First he poked the boy with his tail, then slapped him with it. When he didn't stir, barber stuck his tongue in the boys ear. The boy's head jerked up…

…

"Agh!" Sparrow yelled, shaking his head. The tongue disappeared from his ear, and a monkey landed on the floor in front of him, shaking its fist and chattering angrily. Sparrow scowled at it, and moved to get up, but he realized he was bound to a chair. He pulled against the- wait, these werne't ropes… sparrow's eyes followed the material from his body to the floor.

"Is this… hair?" he asked, following the trail to the rafters where a figure was standing. A girl's voice spoke up.

"Struggling… struggling is useless!" she said, trying (and failing) to sound brave. Sparrow frowned.

"Huh?" a figure hopped down from the rafters, and emerged from the shadows to reveal a young girl with auburn hair, holding a frying pan over her shoulder as a weapon. She glared at Sparrow, raising the frying pan.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Sparrow blinked.

"Uh huh…" the girl scowled and raised the frying pan higher.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" she said threateningly. Sparrow shook his head and cleared his throat, winking at the girl.

"Sparrow Hood, at your service. What's your name, princess?" the girl scowled, and pointed the frying pan at him.

"Who else knows where I am, _Sparrow Hood_?" the girl snapped. Sparrow rolled his eyes.

"Listen, princess-"

"Poppy," the girl snapped. Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a flower?" then he shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway, here's the deal. I was having a problem, running through the forest. Found a curtain leading to your tower, and-" Sparrow's eyes widened. "Oh, oh no! Where is my satchel?!"

Poppy crossed her arms, looking satisfied. "I've hidden it. Someplace you'll never find it."

Sparrow glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a pot. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Poppy exchanged glances with the monkey, and the frying pan flew at Sparrow's head and everything went black again.

A few minutes later, Sparrow woke to find the monkey's tongue in his ear again. He shook his head wildly, throwing barber across off of him.

"Would you stop that?!" he snapped.

Poppy stood in front of him with her arms crossed. " _Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it," she said smirking. Then she pointed the frying pan at him and walked around the chair. "So, what do you want with my hair? Cut it?"

Sparrow blinked. "Uh, what?" Poppy ignored him, and put the frying pan against his neck.

"Sell it?"

" _No!_ " Sparrow yelled. "Listen princess, the only thing i want to do with your hair, is to get out of it! _Literally,_ " Sparrow said, pulling against the hair binding his wrists.

Poppy blinked. "Wait, you… _don't_ want my hair?"

Sparrow groaned. "Why on earth would I want your hair?! Look, i was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

Poppy blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sparrow snapped. Poppy's monkey jumped off her shoulder, perching on the end of the frying pan and squinting at Sparrow until Poppy moved the frying pan back.

Poppy frowned and turned away from him, holding the monkey in her hands and whispering. Sparrow looked at her oddly, then attempted to get free. He heard poppy's voice sound behind him.

"Ok, Sparrow Hood, I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

Sparrow frowned. "Deal?"

Poppy grabbed the the hair connected to the chair, and pulled it. "Look this way." the chair spun in a full circle, and Sparrow yelped as he hit the ground.

Poppy ignored him and pulled back a curtain, revealing a painting. "Do you know what these are?" she said, pointing at the painting. Sparrow glanced sideways.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess's sister?" Poppy smiled.

" _Lanterns,_ " she said softly. She shook her head. "Tomorrow night, they will fill the sky with these 'lanterns.' you will be my guide, bringing me to see these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel." Poppy crossed her arms, satisfied. "That's my deal."

Sparrow shoved himself off the ground so he was on his side. "Yea, sorry princess, that's not happening. The kingdom and I aren't really friends right now, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Poppy frowned and hopped down from the ledge, pulling up the chair.. "Listen here, Sparrow Hood. something brought you here. Fate, destiny-"

"A horse," Sparrow said, unamused.

"-so I have made the decision to trust you," Poppy said, walking closer.

"A horrible decision really," Sparrow said, rolling his eyes.

"But trust _me_ when I tell you this," Poppy said, narrowing her eyes and pulling the chair forward. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will _never_ find your precious satchel."

Sparrow sighed. "Ok, so if I take you to see the lanterns and bring you home, you'll give me my satchel?"

"I promise," Poppy said. Sparrow raised an eyebrow, and Poppy scowled. "When I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. _Ever._ " Sparrow stared at her, and she stared back, her gaze never wavering. Sparrow sighed.

"Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns." Poppy's eyes brightened, and she dropped the chair, her hands flying to her face.

"Really?!"

Sparrow let out a very unmanly whimper. "Owww."

Poppy looked down at him guiltily. "Oops."

She knelt down and untied Sparrow from the chair. He sat up and glared at her, then walked to the window sill, climbing down from the window. About half way down, he glanced at Poppy, still standing in the window.

"You coming, princess?" he asked, blinking at her. Poppy appeared to be whispering to herself, and Barber hugged her arm tightly. Then she jumped, and Sparrow yelped and pressed against the tower before slowly resuming the climb down, hopping to the ground.

Poppy was standing in the grass, a smile across her face. She sank onto the ground, rolling onto her back. With a blissful smile, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

" _Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like i dreamed they'd be!"_

sparrow looked at her oddly as she chased a dandelion and stepped into a stream, singing,

" _Just smell that summer breeze, the way it's calling me!"_ she grabbed water in her hands, and through it in the air.

Sparrow jumped back with a yelp. The water was cold! Poppy ignored him and sang,

" _For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!"_ she watched a bluebird longingly, then her eyes fell on the rock leading out of the section, starting to run.

" _I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding!"_

With each word, Poppy got closer to the tunnel. Sparrow ran after her as she emerged from the curtain of vines, singing loudly,

" _And splashing and reeling, and finally feeling! That's when my life begins!"_ she said, coming to a halt as the birds chirped around her.

Poppy pressed her hands to her face. "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe did this. I can't believe I _did this!"_ she said with a laugh.

Sparrow crossed his arms. "Yea, good for you. Listen, there will be no more singing on this trip, correct?"

Poppy didn't seem to here him, worriedly putting her hands under her chin. "Mother would be so furious." then she smiled again, picking up a flower and sitting on a stone in the stream. "But that's ok, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "Are you asking me?"

Poppy looked worried, dropping the flower and going to the shore, hugging her knees. "Oh my gosh, this would kill her!"

Barber jumped off her shoulders and ran around a tree. Poppy jumped to her feet and chased after him, giggling. When she came around the other side, she kicked a pile of leaves, yelling happily,

"This is SO FUN!" then she stopped, and dropped against the tree trunk, her face filled with horror. "Oh man, I am a horrible person! I'm going back!"

Sparrow perked up. "Wait, really?"

Poppy jumped to her feet, looking at Sparrow eagerly. "Hey, do you think I could do a cartwheel out here? There wasn't enough room in my tower!"

Sparrow blinked. "Uh, I guess, but wern't you-" Ignoring him, Poppy ran to the top of a hill, and cartwheeled down, squealing in excitement.

"I am never going back!" she said laughing, then looking worried again, face planted into a patch of flowers. "I am a _despicable_ human being," she said, her voice muffled.

Sparrow sighed, patting her on the back. Barber chattered, and Sparrow yanked his hand back as Poppy sat up and ran to the tree Barber was sitting in, letting him hop on her back before swinging around the tree with her hair, screaming loudly,

"WOO HOOOOOOOOOO! BEST . DAY . EVER!" before letting go, her face crumpling with tears. Sniffling, she sat against a rock and buried her face in her hands.

 _Alright,_ Sparrow thought. _I've gotta do something, or this could go on all day._ He sat next to Poppy, clearing his throat.

"You know, I can't help noticing that you seem a little… _at war,_ with yourself here." Poppy looked at him, tears still running down her face.

"What?"

Sparrow stood up. "Now listen, I'm only getting pieces of what's going on. Overprotective mom, forbidden road trip, this is serious!" he said, looking down at Poppy. "But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up! A little adventure as a kid, that's good for the soul!" he told her. Barber climbed up on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at him. Sparrow brushed him off, keeping his eyes on Poppy as she brushed the tears out of her eyes and smiled at him.

"You think?"

"I _know_ ," Sparrow said confidently. "You're over thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it?" Sparrow shrugged. "No. will it break her heart and crush her soul? Of course! But you gotta do it!"

Poppy looked at him in horror. "Break her heart?" she asked.

Sparrow took a berry off a twig that had gotten caught in Poppy's hair. "In half."

Poppy squeezed a section of her hair. "Crush her _soul?_ "

Sparrow crushed the berry between his fingers. "Like a grape."

Poppy hugged her shoulders as sparrow took her arms and pulled her to her feet. "She would be heartbroken, you're right!"

Sparrow sighed. "I am, aren't I? Oh curses. You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

Poppy looked at him in shock. "What?"

"That's right! You don't have to thank me," he said, grabbing the frying pan and Barber. "Let's just get you home where it's safe. Here's your pan, here's your rat," he said, handing them to her and throwing an arm around her. "I'll get my satchel, you'll get back your mother-daughter relationship and we part ways as unlikely friends."

With a frown, Poppy shoved him off and jumped back. "No! I am seeing those lanterns," she said, crossing her arms.

Sparrow groaned. "Oh come on! What is it gonna take to get me my satchel?"

Poppy scowled, and held her frying pan to Sparrow's neck. "I will use this," she snapped. Something rustled in the bushes, and Poppy dropped the frying pan as she turned to look. Her eyes widened in fear, and she jumped on top of Sparrow's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding the frying pan out. Sparrow staggered under the unexpected weight, and poppy waved the frying pan at the bushes.

"What is it? Ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" she asked, clenching Sparrow's shoulders tightly.

The bushes rustled one more time before a bunny hopped out, sniffing at the ground. Sparrow glanced at Poppy.

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear," he said smirking. Poppy laughed nervously.

"Sorry… I guess I'm a little jumpy," she said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs then, huh?" he said.

Poppy laughed. "Yea, that'd probably be best."

Sparrows eyes widened, and he grinned at Poppy. "Are you hungry? I know a _great_ place for lunch!"

Poppy smiled up at him. "Really? Where?"

Sparrow grabbed her hand and dragged her down the path. "Don't worry! You'll know it when you smell it," he said, winking at her.

…

Holly sighed, leaning up against a tree and looking at Jack.

"Hey Jack, if you were a secret tower, where would you hide?"

He smiled. "Don't worry Holly, we'll find it soon."

Holly smiled back at him. "Thanks Jack," she said softly.

The pair continued the walk through the forest, looking for buildings above the trees. After a few minutes, jack stopped walking.

"Is it ok if we rest for a minute?" he asked Holly. "My feet are killing me."

Holly realised her feet were aching to. She rubbed one, and nodded at Jack. "yea, we can rest for a few minutes."

With a sigh of relief, Jack leaned up against some green leaves, then fell through them with a yelp.

"Jack!" Holly gasped, shoving the ferns aside and leaning over him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," jack said. "I'm _great,_ actually!"

"Why?" Holly asked, confused, grabbing one of Jack's hands and pulling him to his feet.

Jack looked down at their intertwined hands, and Holly blushed, letting go quickly.

Jack coughed, then continued. "If someone wanted to hide a tower where no one would find it, wouldn't a hidden tunnel be perfect?"

Holly turned to look down the tunnel, seeing bright green grass at the end. She gasped. "Jack, you're right! Come on!" with new energy, Holly ran down the tunnel, bursting into a hidden area with green grass, and… "the tower!" Holly gasped. She ran to the base and called out.

"Poppy? Poppy, it's me, your sister!" she called. There was no answer. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe she can't hear you. Come on, let's try to find the hidden entrance."

Holly nodded, and she and Jack circled the tower. Holly pointed at a open space in the tower's wall. "There!" she cried. She grinned at Jack, and he grinned back at her before they ran inside, climbing a set of stairs to a brightly lit room, filled with books and paints. The walls were covered with paintings, and Holly gasped sharply, walking across the room to trace her fingers on the outline of a girl with really long auburn hair, like her own. Holly closed her eyes.

"She was here, I know she was. But-" she looked back at Jack, tears in her eyes. "She's not here now. I can tell."

Jack looked at her in sympathy, then hugged her tightly. "Oh Holly, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Holly wrapped her arms around him, and the two of them stood there like that for a few minutes before pulling apart. Holly gave Jack a watery smile.

"Thanks for your help, Jack," she said softly. Jack smiled at her.

"No problem," he said quietly. Holly smiled hesitatingly.

"Jack, my parents told me I could invite a friend to the celebration tomorrow night. Would you want to come with me?"

Jack smiled brightly. "I would love that, Holly." he reached for her hand hesitatingly. "Can I...?" with a smile, Holly took his hand, and the pair started the walk back to the castle, hand in hand the whole time.

…

 **Hey! So I know the scene with Poppy didn't flow quite as well as the movie, but I tried my best to make it work ^_^ anyway, this chapter was very fun and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! bye!**


End file.
